White Storm
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Better bring an umbrella.


"Yes, I did it!" Vander Decken said. "I got to touch the Mermaid Princess!" He began to laugh and laugh his distinctive laugh." "Now, all I have to do is wait for her to grow up and I'll be her one and only!" And wait, he did. Ten years of ogling to Shirahoshi's potentially mature and able body was driving him crazy. Finally, the time came for him to meet his match. He used his powers to launch a large piece of coral towards Ryuugu Palace. He hopped onto it. A few minutes later, he came to the palace.

"Shirahoshi, it's me, your future husband!" Decken said, with hearts in his eyes. "You're finally old enough for me! Did you get my letters?" Shirahoshi came out of the tower. His face was astonished by what he saw. Her body was large, but in terms of assets, she had them and then some. "You're a prime example of beauty!" Decken said, steaming. "Now, become my bride, my dear princess!" Shirahoshi looked at Decken with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vander Decken but…" She stammered.

"Yes…?"

"You're…you're just not my type!"

His face dropped dead flat on the floor. "Not her…not her…type!?" He fell down and sulked in shame. The guards came and threw him out.

Later on the Flying Dutchman, Vander Decken was crying in his bed. "Not her type. Not her type!" He said, blubbering. Wadatsumi was carrying the ship on the seafloor. "Captain, why are you crying?" He asked. "Shut up, dumbass!" He yelled. "I just want my Shirahoshi…" He cried and envisioned the Mermaid Princess as he saw her earlier. "Those proportions, all of the things I could do with those breasts…" He began touching himself to the vision of her he remembered vividly. He began moaning loudly. He went so fast he released quickly. He looked at his hand and was still sad. "It's no good. I can't use my imagination, I need the real thing!" He flicked his wrist in frustration. The semen on his hands went through the walls and to the sky. Suddenly, he realized what he did. "I didn't want to do that!" He said.

"But…what if…" He grew a large smile and laughed his distinct laugh.

Decken began to jack it nonstop. He would collect the contents in a bubble. Due to the bubble's versatility, the semen stayed moist. He began to collect it until it was full.

"Now, then. Let's begin at once!" He said. He put his left hand in the cum bubble and swished it all around. Suddenly, he flung the bubble to where Shirahoshi would be. "Now, my seed! Hit Shirahoshi and go for her eggs!" He yelled. As the semen flew to her, it went through a school of fish. The school went to it and picked at it until it was no more. Decken saw this from afar. "No! Damn it all, that took three days to make!" He went back to his bed and thought of the Mermaid Princess again.

One week later, Decken had multiple cum bubbles at his side. "Captain, you can't keep doing this!" One crewmate said. "You're gonna hurt yourself." "Fools!" He yelled. "This plan is foolproof! Of the billions of sperm my body has produced, I only need one to impregnate Shirahoshi. My chances are extremely high!" He laughed and proceeded to send two bubbles towards the palace. Another school of fish(actually the _same _school of fish)proceeded t o eat the semen down again. A little drop of it was left. Decken laughed as he saw it fly past with no obstructions.

"This time, I'll put the bubbles in bags." He said. "Let's see them eat through this!" He launched the bagged cum off. The fish couldn't get to them. However, a large whale was swimming and one of the bags collided with its head. Fish from all over pecked it off. The whale became agitated and went to the source of it.

At the palace, things were quiet until the small amount of semen came on the door. Shirahoshi, in her room asleep didn't notice it at all. Suddenly, four bags of cum came flying down, crashing on the door. This noise woke her up and took notice of the guard's attention.

"What is this?" One said.

"It smells like…" The other guard held his mouth. "That bastard went too far now!" "What is it?" The Minister of the Left asked. He took a look at the semen and smelled the air. He almost went into shock.

Back at the Flying Dutchman, Decken went into the study. He looked for a particular book. "Ah! Here it is!" The four-legged fiend said. "This book will allow me to have the largest amounts of ejaculations possible!" He laughed and began to read it. The book was aptly named, "Larger Loads for Lackluster Lovers".

A week passed, then another, and another. What seemed to be a month since Vander Decken's last attack on the palace passed by. Finally, one day came a large shadow amongst the Flying Dutchman. The shadow even covered Wadatsumi, who looked at the source of it with absolute fear. "Captain, what is this thing?" He asked, worried.

"It's the best thing anyone could ever hope to create!" Decken answered.

"The solution to my problem! The terror of the sea! The bringer of life to my soon-to-be heir! I give to you, Operation White Storm!"

Over the Flying Dutchman was an extremely large bubble, filled with enough semen to cloud the entire ocean. It glopped up and down in a gelatinous form that would make Reki Kawahara rewrite that line of his in an attempt to top it. "Once I send this to Ryuugu Palace, there's nothing that will stop it. Nothing!" He laughed and proceeded to send it. "Trillions of my seed lay in here. Trillions of potential heirs will now perform their duty. Everyone looked at the gigantic glop-cum bubble move up and down. Everyone was wearing a mask to cover their noses.

"Here we go! But first, a little surprise before the main event!" Decken went to his room. A strong scent escaped from it. He came out with three large yellow shards in his arm. "Tell me that isn't…" The shipmate held his mouth in disgust. Decken launched them first and then the behemoth baby batter bubble. It moved slowly, but surely. The size alone made even the largest of deep-sea fish avoid swimming in its path.

Back at the palace, the shards crashed into the tower's door. The guards came to investigate. "What are those?" One said. "Could it be coral? Is he using coral this time around?" The Snailphone rang. "There's a…there's a…" The other soldier on the line couldn't finish his sentence. The behemoth baby batter bubble was drawing near to Fishman Island. Everyone saw it and stopped, watching it. The loudspeakers on the island came on.

"Attention, citizens of Fishman Island! There is a large yellow bubble coming to the island! We ask that everyone evacuate as soon and as quickly as…" It was too late. The bubble was forming with Fishman Island's bubble. The large blob of cum was glopping out slowly down below to the island. The smell wafted all over the air. Vander Decken and his crew went to observe the result of lonely nights and the techniques learned in Larger Loads for Lackluster Lovers. The cum finally spilled into the island's proximity. Everyone ran from it as it flew endlessly inside the streets and everything around it. But it was making its way to the Palace, as it didn't stop and stay in one place. It was almost as if it were alive. The soldiers and the princes came to the entrance, hoping to stop it. Tried as they might, they were engulfed in it, the smell worse than anyone could imagine. King Neptune tried to poke it with his trident, but it became stuck within and sucked him inside. Shirahoshi came out and saw the blob of cum coming for her. She was instantly startled by it, targeting her. She swam away from it, but it came en masse. It came for her, slowly but surely. Suddenly, a spark went in her head. She turned around and looked at it. She took a breath and swam to it.

"I hope this works!" She thought. She dived into the glopping gunk. Suddenly, it stopped and began to liquidate. It fell down instantly. Everyone in the palace, the Fishman District, the Mermaid Cove and the rest of Fishman Island was covered in Vander Decken's seed. From above, he saw it. "Look at that!" He explained. "Operation White Storm was a success! I can't even see anything in the dome!" He began to laugh. "Now, then. If that doesn't get Shirahoshi pregnant, nothing will! I shall finally have my heir!"

And indeed he did. Though it was not as he intended. And it would seem it there were one too many that would compete for that title. As for Decken, his bounty was raised higher than that of Straw Hat Luffy, for his actions. The smell of his DNA lingered, never going away. The remains of it, ingrained and seeped through the streets and coral, giving it a yellowish hue. Anyone who was engulfed in it would never be the same, as the small sperm still lingered in their skin and eyes. Casualties were a fair number, though their suffering was over.

But the one who the semen was intended for was forever traumatized. She cried nonstop, shaking the tower she lay in. Her skin and hair was turned yellow by the semen, forever staining it. But fortunately, she was not impregnated by it, or rather her eggs were safe from it. This angered Decken when news reached his ship. However, he had drained himself so much he could never, ever produce a single sperm ever again.

Knowing this, he promptly committed Sudoku.


End file.
